Visions of Slayers
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Buffy and the gang work on finding the newly activated slayers. The good, the bad, and the slightly crazy ones.
1. Light Up The Map

Title: Visions of Slayers

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I'm about to use in this story. Unless you don't recognize them, in which case they may be mine. But otherwise I'm just having fun with the imagination of others.

A/N: A few months after "Chosen" for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. For now ignore what we know about what happened to Buffy because of Angel. These are just a bunch of short fics, while they are all connected I don't know if there will be an actual story with a bad guy and all that. However there may be, you never know.

Chapter One: Light up the map

---

The four original Scoobies along with the Key and once Rogue slayer were sitting in a room at a table with a huge map a top of it. The map looked like it had been painted onto the table. "What is all this?" Giles asked.

"Well you know how I've been researching what I did when I activated the potentials. I found out that it wasn't just those girls in the cave. It was any girl with the potential to be a slayer." Willow said.

"Dear Lord you mean every girl with the potential to be a slayer is now a slayer?" Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But we're not ready. The school we have for the mini slayers we have now is no where near done. We have barely found enough okay tweed men for those girls as it is." Xander said.

"All those girls suddenly struck with the power of the slayer, oh god." Buffy ran a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly." Willow said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Well when I was performing the spell I was under a lot of stress and all I could think was we had to beat the vampires. So what it looks like is unless the girl is faced against the supernatural and in danger. She will just stay a potential. She might have a little more strength than normal but otherwise just a normal girl." Willow explained.

"Pretty smart red." Faith said.

"Well with Dawn and Oz's help I figured a way to find them if they activated their potential." The witch said.

"You're talking to Oz?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah it took me a while to find him but I did it. My hacker skills are now back to what they were before. How else do you think we were able to access the Council's accounts?" Willow shrugged.

"Won't Kennedy be upset you're talking to a boy other than me or G-man here?" Xander rolled his eyes.

"Me and Ken are having issues at the moment." Willow crossed her arms.

"She's not good for you. Totally a bi—" Dawn started to say before Giles cut her off.

"As interesting as this is. Kennedy already knows the risks and has been given the shovel talk. So if we could get back to finding the new "mini"-slayers."

"Right. So the map is actually lying above a circuit board that is connected to a global positioning satellite also it's connected to that computer over there. What will happen is when I activate the spell a light will appear on the map. Each light represents a slayer that has been activated since the hellmouth closed." Willow paused to take a breath.

"That doesn't seem very convenient." Buffy said. "It's cool and all—"

"But there's more. Can I explain the rest Willow?" Dawn asked before continuing after Willow nodded. "When you touch the light on the map an image will appear above it and it'll show you what made her potential become all non-potential-y. So that way if she needs some help right away we can try to get to her as soon as possible. The image is only going to last about five or ten minutes or if the supernatural bad goes away first. Then when the image fades her name and address and any other information about her will pop up on the computer. The spell will need to be reset once every two weeks."

"Damn D are you guys really going to be able to pull all that off?" Faith wondered.

"It should work." Dawn said.

"Is there any age limit on the girls at all?" Giles asked.

"No." Willow and Dawn said after a moment.

"So we might have super granny slayers running around?" Xander smirked.

"Only if they run into something supernatural and need the power." Willow replied.

"Alright light it up." Buffy said with a shrug. "Let's see how many extra slayers we've got."

Willow sprinkled herbs on top of the map while Dawn quickly flipped some switches and turned on the computer. The red headed witch began to chant under breath while placing a hand over the map. The whole map started to glow.

"Uh Wills…" Xander's eye was wide as he took in the whole glowing map.

"Dawn." Willow moved her face close to the map and Dawn was quick to move next to her. At the same time they took in a breath and blew all the herbs off the table. There were about twenty lights all in California and about five others else where on the map. Willow pointed to California, "Those were all the potentials activated at the hellmouth." For a few minutes no one said anything. "Go on Buffy pick a light. Chose a slayer."

"Okay… How bout that one in England, the land of tweed." Buffy pointed.

Giles sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's Scotland Buffy."


	2. Red Tie VS Green Tie

A/N: Okay first up Scotland. This takes place after Order of the Phoenix. So it's September of Harry's six year. Ignore what we found out in Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 2: Red Tie V.S. Green Tie

---

There were four girls wearing black robes standing in a hallway in what looked like a castle. There were two more boys standing behind the two girls with red ties that matched the ones that the two boys were wearing. There was only one boy standing behind the two other girls and the only noticeable difference from the other four teens was their green ties.

"Where's your prince and his two goons? Don't think it'll be like last year, Dumbledore's back and snakes no longer rule the school." A girl with long dark hair in a braid and a red tie said.

"Yea so don't think you guys can do what you want anymore. It's back to the Gryffindor reign." The girl standing next to her said.

"Piss off Gryffin-whores." A girl (green tie) with short spiky blonde hair sneered.

"Hey don't you call Parvati and Lavender that. You can't speak to them like that." A tall boy (red tie) shouted.

"Really, we can't Thomas?" A short pale girl (green tie) with chin length black placed a hand to her chest as if shocked. "Why not? Oh I know, we were using bigger words then your poor brains can handle. Here umm let me think, smaller words, go away sluts."

"Shut up Parkinson!" A boy (red tie) with curling red hair yelled.

"Shouldn't you be lighting some part of yourself on fire Finnigan?" The tall black boy (green tie) said lazily.

"Fuck you Zabini." Finnigan yelled.

"Hey Blaise I think he wants you." The blonde girl smirked.

Blaise shook his head, "Oh no Trace, Gryffindor boys are so easy to break and you know how I like to play rough." He cocked his head to the side, "Then again his Irish does show through rather nicely."

Parkinson placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder, "Do not lower your standards, go for Ravenclaws. The books they have about sex, whooo, you would not believe. I mean the book I borrowed from Padma…"

"Don't you talk about my sister!" Parvati crossed her arms.

"Do tell Pansy." Trace smirked.

"Well—" Pansy started to say.

"Shut it you bitch!" Parvati screeched before pulling out her wand, "Furnunculus!"

Blaise jumped to one side while Pansy and Trace jumped to the other. "Oh boils. Now that's a nasty curse. Why don't you try this on for size, Conjunctivitis!" Pansy slipped her wand out from her sleeve. The hex hit Parvati square in the face. Parvati let out a yell and covered her eyes as tears started streaming out of them. "That has gotta smart."

"Bitch! Petrificus totalus!" Thomas let out a curse aimed at Pansy. His aim was a little off and hit Trace.

"Girl you need to work on your ducking skills." Blaise said before pointing his wand at Lavender who was about to curse Pansy, "Locomotor mortis." Lavender toppled over dropping her wand.

"Petrificus totalus!" Finnigan's spell hit Blaise dead in the chest. "Expelliarmus!" His next spell knocked Pansy's wand out of her hand and down the hall.

Pansy looked around and then back at the two boys advancing on her. "Now, now, aren't you boys suppose to be too honorable to hex a defenseless girl." They kept advancing and Thomas opened his mouth to say another hex. Suddenly Pansy's back straightened and there seemed to be a fire in her eyes. She moved lightening fast and dodged the curse. Then she took two quick steps before backhanding Thomas. He was down for the count. She roundhouse kicked Finnigan into Parvati who was still stumbling around rubbing her eyes. They both fell down to the ground and hit their heads.

Pansy looked at the two boys on the ground with a slightly amazed expression. "Well… there may be something to be said for muggle fighting." She turned to Blaise and Trace on the floor. "You two went down way too quick. We need to practice more." She kneeled down and uncursed Blaise first.

Blaise sat up slowly, "Did my eyes deceive me Pans, or where you actually fighting with your fists?"

"If it helps beats the enemy do what you have to, muggle or wizard be damned." Pansy said as she walked over to Trace and knelt down to remove the hex from her.

"Damn straight." Blaise replied getting up.

Trace sat up and shook her head, "Merlin I hate that curse. Where's Vince and Greg when you need them?"

"Wherever Drake is that's where they are, you know that. If I was a jealous girl I'd be worried they were in a threesome kind of relationship." Pansy said extending a hand down to Trace. When she pulled Trace up the slightly taller girl came up suddenly and nearly toppled them both but Pansy managed to steady herself and Trace.

"Damn girl. You don't need to pull that hard." Trace said smoothing her robes, "And as for the threesome, if they were doing anything you know they'd involve Blaise, he's just too sexy to leave out."

"Better believe it." Blaise said taking the girls arms, "Let's get out of here before Finch shows up and we get in trouble." As they went around the corner Pansy turned and pulled something from her pocket and threw it near the unconscious boys and girls. "What's that?" Blaise asked.

"Something that makes sure that someone will find them relatively soon. The longer they're out, the worse their injuries will be, and the more possibility of us getting in trouble because they're hurt. This way is better and when they wake up they won't be able to hear for twenty minutes." Pansy said as they continued down the hall. They made their way down to what looked like a dungeon and stopped in front of bloody painting where there was a loud bang that seemed to echo.

Pansy smirked, "Pureblood." The painting swung open and the three teens walked in.

"Draco are you wearing my make-up?" Blaise asked.

"Don't be stupid Blaise, you're make-up is too dark for him. Drake are you wearing MY make-up?" Trace asked.

A blonde pale skinny boy had his hands on his hips, "What is it with you two and your obsession with me wearing make-up? For the last time I do not wear make-up."

"There was that one time—" A large boy standing beside him spoke up.

"Shut up Vince or I will hurt you." Draco sent a scathing glare in the taller boy's direction.

Vince snorted, "You'll try."

------

The image faded from view and the computer began making small sounds. "That was a little longer than ten minutes Red and what was with the wands?" Faith asked.

"Well okay so maybe the time isn't completely set yet." Willow shrugged, "As for the wands, I think that was Hogwarts the magic school. When I was with the coven in England they told me about this place. I wish I had been able to go when I was younger. Stupid hellmouth and its tainting qualities."

"Hogwarts isn't that the place that Giles wanted to hire new watchers from? Which he talked about for two hours and then some guy with a white beard came through the fire place." Xander asked.

"Yea." Dawn nodded.

"So a witch slayer, this ought to be interesting. She kinda reminds me of Cordelia you know when I first met her." Buffy said.

Dawn looked to Giles, "Giles what's with the face?"

"What's the girl's parents' name? Do we know that?" Giles asked.

Dawn looked at the computer, "Uh let's see. Her name is Pansy Parkinson, she's 16, lives in Scotland, here we go. Parents Patrick and Rosemarie Parkinson."

"Oh bloody hell." Giles took off his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"That girl is my second cousin. Her grandmother was my mother's sister. Their family… I will take this one if no one minds." Giles said.

Buffy considered this for a moment, "Sure she's your family. She doesn't look like she'll need help right away so let's move to the next girl. How about this one?" Buffy reached forward to touch another light.


	3. Vampire Ashes

Chapter 3: Vampire Ashes

---

A pale girl of about twelve with two black braids wearing a black dress with mary janes was walking in a graveyard at what seemed to be midnight. She had small shovel in one hand and a bag in the other. She looked intently at each grave stone and then stopped in front of one that had rotting flowers beside. "Pugsley I found it." She called out into the night.

There was no reply and the girl knelt down on the grave. She shoveled some dirt into the bag before sealing the bag and standing back up. Suddenly there was a girly scream and a boyish yell of "Wednesday!"

The girl slipped the bag into her pocket and began walking on the direction of the yells. She walked slowly and confidently. She stopped in front of a tree where a boy was tied to it along with a willowy blonde girl who was crying. There were about five vampires standing around laughing. "Oh Pugsley," the girl sighed, "how could you get captured by vampires. Please tell me it wasn't because you were trying to save her."

"No I was—" Pugsley started to say but the vampires noticed her.

"Well lookie what we have here boys an innocent little girl." The lead vampire said.

"Don't insult me." The girl raised an eyebrow, "Now I have nothing against vampires. I fully support Darwinism. But you can not eat my brother. If he dies, he will die by my hand."

"With explosives right Wednesday?" Pugsley asked.

Wednesday nodded her head slightly. "So let go of my brother please."

"Make us little girl." Another vampire sneered.

Wednesday shrugged, "Very well." She put her hand behind her head and pulled out an axe which she threw at the ropes holding her brother hostage.

The blonde girl immediately rushed toward Wednesday and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

A look of fear appeared on the smaller girl's face, "Please let go of me." The blonde just buried her face in Wednesday's hair and started crying. Wednesday made a small sound of distress and tried to push the girl off. Suddenly Wednesday's eyes snapped open and she shoved the girl so hard that she flew into the air for five feet.

"Shit she's a slayer." One of the vampires said who was holding onto Pugsley.

"Mmmm child slayer blood bet it's delicious." The leader said.

"Hey Pugsley didn't Granmama say that she was low on vampire ashes?" Wednesday asked.

Pugsley smiled. "Yeah." Then he bit the vampire's hand that was holding him. The vampire shouted making the other vampires turn. Wednesday quickly pulled out a crossbow from her sleeve and in quick succession shot all five vampires in the heart.

"Come on Pugsley let's collect these ashes. Maybe Granmama will build me a new doll for my guillotine." Wednesday said putting the crossbow back up her sleeve.

"Think she'll make me more black powder for my dynamite sticks?" Pugsley asked before scooping the dust into the bag that his sister handed him.

"Not if I tell her you got captured by vampires."

"Aww Wednesday…"

---------

No one spoke for about five minutes before Xander spoke up, "Correct me if I'm wrong but did her potential get activated because that other girl was hugging her?"

"Well technically she was facing the supernatural and she was stressed." Willow said delicately.

"What does the computer say about her?" Giles asked.

Dawn turned to face the computer, "Her name is Wednesday Friday Addams. She lives on Cemetery Lane, New Jersey. She's twelve years old. Her parents are named Morticia and Gomez and I'm guessing that fat boy was her brother Pugsley. And oh wow…" Dawn leaned in closer to the screen.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well apparently her parents tried to send her to a public preschool but she got expelled because she wanted to play a game of Is there a God?" Dawn continued. "Which involved her cutting the brake line on her school bus to see if God would save a bus full of children?"

Once again the group was stunned into silence. "Hey B can I have this one?" Faith asked slowly.


	4. Real Slayer Fake Psychic

A/N: I have been wanting to do a fic with Psych since it came out and now I've finally thought of one. Yeah me.

Chapter 4: Real Slayer, Fake Psychic

----

It was once again in the middle of the night. The image seemed to take place in the middle of some very thick woods. There were two men with brown hair though they looked nothing alike. One had a cute scruffy dog look while the other was a cop. There was no way you could miss it. There also was a black man as well as a short blond woman who was also most likely a cop.

"Oh boy!" The scruffy dog looking one grabbed his head as if in pain. "I can feel it. This is where it happened."

"I don't see why we couldn't do this in the morning, Spencer." The male cop growled.

"Please," Spencer held up a hand, "I need perfect silence. The feeling is very faint."

"Bullshit." The cop coughed.

"Come on Shawn." The black man said crossing his arms.

"This includes you Gus." Shawn now had his eyes closed so he didn't see the two demons rushing towards him. Shawn grunted as the two demons hit him like a couple football players. One would almost think they were human if not for the horns, red eyes and pitchfork tail.

Gus gave a girlish scream and fainted dead away while the two cops pulled out their guns. "Let go of him now." The woman cop said her hand only shaking slightly.

"Deal with them." The slightly shorter demon said. The larger demon stood back up and began advancing on the cops.

"Don't come any closer we will shoot." The male cop said.

"Go ahead see where it gets you." The demon laughed as he kept coming. The two cops opened fire on the demon but it was like the bullets were nothing. The demon didn't even flinch. He back handed the male cop into a tree before going after the female one. He knocked the weapon from her hands. "I bet when can get thirty thousand for this pretty one on the market. What do you think?"

The other demon meanwhile was holding Shawn down with one hand while pulling a knife and cutting Shawn's face. The pinned down man shouted in pain. Then the demon ran a finger over the blood before putting it in his mouth. "That is so unsanitary." Shawn hissed.

"Fuck this kid ain't a psychic. What a waste." The demon said before knocking Shawn out and standing back up.

"Well it won't be a total waste, we can still have her." The taller demon said before grabbing the woman by the throat. Her struggles didn't nothing against the demon at first. Then the tell-tale light bloomed in her eyes and her potential was activated.

"Nobody is going to have me." She said before kicking the demon between the legs as hard as she could. And being that she was a slayer now it was pretty freaking hard. The demon fell down and let go of her. She turned to the other demon with her fists raised and kicked him in the head with a roundhouse kick.

"Oh now that was not nice girl, you're going to pay for that." The demon yelled coming back at her. The two traded blows for a while. The longer the fight went on the more confused the demon looked. Then on one of the cop's punches to the face, the demon's teeth cut her hand. The demon fell back a few feet and put his hand to his mouth. "Holy shit you're a slayer. But you're so old." Seeing the cop's face darken made him reiterate. "No I mean to be a slayer, you're very young looking. Fuck if we had known you were a slayer we would have never bothered you. Here I'll just take Lynflim and we'll just leave. There's no need to kill us." The demon began pulling up his friend, "Really we'll just be going and you can pretend you never saw us." Then he basically threw Lynflim over his shoulder and ran away as fast as he could.

The newly activated slayer looked around at the three knocked out boys surrounding her. She took in one deep breath. Then another. "Thus proving girls are so much stronger than boys."

Gus suddenly sat up causing the woman to jump back into a fighting stance. He looked at her, "I just fainted didn't I?"

The cop laughed and lowered her fists, "Yea you did."

----------

"What type of demons were those Giles?" Buffy wondered.

"Slenshesh demons. They are know for their incredible sense of taste and thirst for psychic's blood. They don't actually drink the blood but use it in many of their potions. They're not generally violent. They don't even kill the psychic." Giles answered.

"What was the deal when he found out she was a slayer." Faith asked.

"Well sometime in the 1600s the slayer was a gypsy girl. One of her cousins was a psychic and some Slenshesh demons took her. Gypsies are very big about families…" Giles paused for a second and cleared his throat. "So when she went after her cousin she had nearly killed the entire clan of demons, their clans are usually about 50 or more, before she found her cousin. The few demons left gave her back her cousin saying that if she let them live a Slenshesh demon would never bother the slayer nor any of her kin again. She also made them promise to never kill a psychic. They agreed on that as well. Although the clans in Europe keep this promise better than the ones in America."

"Uh guys. This says that our latest slayer is named Juliet O'Hara, she's 26, lives in Santa Barbara California, and is currently a police officer." Dawn said and then turned back to face the group. "So who here doesn't have a police record."

"I'm out and I already got my kick ass little slayer to tend to." Faith said.

"I'm going to be in Scotland and nothing needs to be said of my police record here or in England." Giles said.

"Well Buffy—" Xander started to say.

"I don't think so Xand. I'm almost as bad as Faith here." Buffy shook her head.

"Willow—" Xander tried again.

"Is out as well. I know we're all trying to forget Darth Willow. But there are some files from that." Willow said.

"And Dawn is too young—"

"Not to mention my klepto phase." Dawn muttered.

"So that leaves me, who looks like I should have a criminal record." Xander sighed.

"You should take James." Giles said.

"James?" Xander asked.

"You remember he's one of the twenty five trainee watchers we found that weren't murdered or blown up." Willow said. "He's the one whose dad was a cop but his uncle was a watcher and he followed in his uncle's footsteps as oppose to his father's."

"Right the one who was a cool Brit as oppose to tweed man like most of them. Where are all our mini watchers?" Xander nodded his head.

"The ones that had completed their training are at the house with our mini slayers. Trying to see if they fit any of the slayers so the girl can go back home if possible with a Watcher." Giles said.

"Alright then me and James get the cop. Let's see who else get a slayer."


	5. There's More To Me Than Potential

A/N: This will take place in early first season of Bones. I don't plan on doing the whole Angel and Booth look like the same person cause the actor is the same. For my purposes Angel and Booth just kind of look similar.

Chapter 5: There's More To Me Than Potential

---

There was loud pounding music and strobe lights. It looked like a dance club. There was a bar to one side and a raised platform for the DJ. Everywhere else there were people pressed together writhing to the music. Or by some it may have been called having sex with your clothes on. It was hard to see any face in particular.

Then it focused on a tall pretty woman with dark hair. She had on a short black skirt, spaghetti strap top, mid-calf boots, and a lot of bracelets. She was dancing with her arms around an attractive man.

She leaned up to yell something in his ear. He nodded and she grabbed his hand to lead him out of the club. They stopped briefly by the entrance so they could get their jackets from the coat check.

They leaned against each other as they left the club. The woman did not appear drunk, the man however was a different story. She led him down a back alley where there was a parked car.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows by the car. "Well look what we have here. Two tasty morsels just right for the picking. Dibs on the girl." The slightly taller male said.

"That's not fair Jamie you always get the girl." The other man said.

"Grant for the last time don't call me Jamie. My name is James. I swear I should have never sired you." James glared at Grant.

Meanwhile the woman was pushing her date back towards the club. "What's wrong Angela? I thought we were going to your place."

"Oh I think I left something in the club. Come on Bobby." Angela said quietly.

James and Grant turned when they realized their prey was escaping. Quickly they raced to pull Angela and Bobby back into the deeper part of the alley. Angela fought back as hard as she could.

"What a hellcat." James laughed as he held on to the struggling woman's wrists.

Grant wiped the blood off his mouth as he dropped Bobby to the ground, "Hurry up would you?"

"Do not tell me what to do with my food childe." James snarled.

"Fine." Grant mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Angela yelled as she managed to pull a stake from her jacket pocket.

"What's this, a wanna-be slayer?" James laughed again until Angela kicked him between the legs. "Bitch!" He growled and went to knock the stake out of her hands. She moved her hand and tried to spin away but he still had hold of one of her wrists. The vampire yanked on Angela's wrist and swung his other fist. She ducked and swept out his feet from beneath him. "Grant!"

Grant grabbed Angela pinning her arms to her side, "Isn't this why you told me to never play with my food?" The younger vampire mocked his sire.

"I need to be more than a potential. Please God." Angela whispered almost resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to beat these two vampires. She grunted as Grant squeezed her harder. Her head dropped down onto her chest.

"Don't squeeze the life out of her I hate drinking dead blood." James said as he picked himself off the ground.

Suddenly Angela's head flew back so hard that she broke Grant's nose. Grant howled and let go of her to hold his bleeding nose. She began to fight again. Her movements were more fluid and filled with grace. Her punches and kicks now held enough power that she was more than an even match for two vampires. She grabbed her stake off the ground and in a spinning turn staked Grant in the heart.

"You bitch! You killed my childe, I'm going to drain you dry for this." James growled before rushing her.

The smile of a predator graced her lips as she tripped him and planted the stake into his heart. Angela stood up slowly as the dust settled around her. "Well this is definitely an interesting development. Oh God Bobby." She shoved the stake back into her jacket as she rushed over to her date. She felt for a pulse as she pulled out her cell. "Hello? My date's been attacked. He's lost a lot of blood, please hurry we're—"

----------------

"Her style looked familiar." Xander said.

"She moved like Kendra. Even before her potential was activated." Buffy said staring into the space where the image was.

"You're right. She must have been a trained potential. Taken from her parents at a young age." Giles agreed.

Dawn eagerly read from the computer screen, "Her name is Angela Montenergo. She lives in Washington DC. She works for the Jeffersonian Institution as a specialist in forensic facial reconstruction. Wait what's this?"

Willow went over to the computer and took the mouse from Dawn. "There's a program in this that also has a link to the Watcher Council's list of potentials they trained. This is Angela's file. She was taken from her father when she was four and given to the watcher Gregory Westing."

"I remember Westing he was a good man." Giles said.

Dawn took up summarizing the rest of the file, "She was a good fighter and took quickly to weapons. However when she wasn't practicing or doing her school work, she was drawing. When she turned sixteen she started sneaking out to clubs. Umm blah blah, okay when she turned eighteen, Westing said there was no chance she would become a slayer. So he sent her to the college of her choice and supported her for most of the way until she graduated."

"What!?!" Xander asked, "He paid for her college tuition?

"Westing did that for all the potentials he trained." Giles explained.

"So this chick already had a watcher and all that. She knows what goes bump in the night. She should just get one of our watchers and be set right?" Faith leaned back in her chair.

"Jason Smyth." Giles said. "He was Westing's son. I think we should send him. There is a possibility that Jason already knows Angela."

"I'll go with him." Willow spoke up.

"Will?" Xander wondered.

Willow shrugged, "I think for each new slayer we find one of us should go and explain what happened. If the girl is young, we should bring her to the school. If she's older just set her up with a watcher to start, supply her with weapons, and anything else she might need. I want to go see this one. She already knows about things that go bump in the night as Faith said. So…" She ended with another shrug.

Dawn coughed, "And you want to check out her computer programs."

Willow smiled, "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" Buffy asked.

"Oz is in DC." Willow said after a moment. "So the last slayer is…"


End file.
